My Heart Will Go On
by Jennet
Summary: Hi everyone this is my first fic. Please tell me what you think and give me some ideas. Chapter 7: Downfall of the Outlaw Star
1. Jennet Star

I don't own anything don't sue me ****

I don't own anything don't sue me. Okay people this is my first fic and it also happens to be a crossover between Outlaw Star and Gundam Wing. Enjoy.

****

My Heart Will Go On

Chapter one: Jennet Star

Gene Starwind lay on his bed ignoring Jim who was yelling at him again about spending all their money. Gene Starwind was now "dating" Melfina, while his partner Jim Hawkings was seventeen and had no real life. Why else would he spend his afternoons yelling at Gene. Slowly Melfina walked into the room humming to herself. Gene jumped up as she entered and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey babe what are you doing." Jim stared at his partner unbelieving,

"That's it I'm going out I'll see you all later." Jim picked up his jacket and left the room. 

**

Jim slammed the door behind him and began walking towards the park. He sighed he hated living here this planet was always changing when a new group over took, but yet it was the perfect place for outlaws like Gene and himself to run a business. Jim sat down on a bench and sighed, even though he had known Gene for a long time he knew very little about his past. Sure he knew that his father was an outlaw and that when the space pirates tried to take over Gene's families ship Gene was the only one that got out a live, his father had been killed in the explosion and till this day Gene still blamed himself for his mother and sister getting captured. Jim thought hard if Gene's sister was alive she would be about the same age as Jim. Jim watched girls and there boyfriends walk hand in hand together. 'Why can't I be like that?' Jim thought. He got up and began heading back home when he bumped into a young women with green eyes and strawberry blond hair.

"I'm sorry." She said putting her black sunglasses back on, she began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Jim called out. She turned and looked at him removing her sunglasses.

"Yes?" 'She looks so familiar.' Jim thought.

"Um yeah, are you knew around here?"

"How could you tell?" Jim shrugged his shoulders,

"The black sunglasses maybe and you seem to be in a hurry. Where are you going?"

"Any where really." The women said.

"Are you on the run?"

"You could say that."

"Hey I know a place were you could stay until you figure out where your going."

"That would be really nice of you…but I don't even know your name."

"Jim Hawkings"

"Jennet Star."

"It's a pleasure."

"Like wise."

"Now Miss Star why don't you follow me-"

"Please call me Jennet."

"Jim then."

"All right Jim lead the way." Jim laughed and the two began walking towards Jim's home.

**

Gene laid on his couch and sighed. "I'm soo bored." He said closing his eyes.

DING DONG

"Who could that be?" Melfina asked. "Gene there is someone here to see you." Melfina called, Gene mumbled something inaudible and got up. He stopped dead in his tacks by the door.

"Pirate Marvin!" Gene pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man.

"Its been a long time Gene. I have a job for you to do."

"What makes you think that I would help you after what you did to my family?" Gene asked through gritted teeth.

"I'll pay you well if you do it."

"What do you want done?"

"I want you to eliminate this girl." Marvin produced a picture of the target.

"She looks familiar." Gene said. "How much."

"Close to-"

"Gene I'm back and I brought-"

"MARVIN!"

"JENNET!" Jennet pulled her gun out and aimed it at the pirate.

"What are you doing here?" Jennet said keeping her gun leveled.

"Coming to enlist there help in destroying you."

"The only one that should be destroyed is you."  
"I told you I would destroy you Jennet and I will." Gene watched the exchange between the girl who was his target and the man he would give his life to kill.

"JENNET?!" Gene said realization clicking. Gene's face grew pale.

"Gene what's wrong?" Jim asked from across the room.

"Gene?!" 

"Time to die Jennet." Marvin said and a gunshot rang out. Marvin's body hit the floor with a thud.

"That was for my father." She said then looked at Gene. "Your alive." She whispered.

"And so are you." Jennet ran towards her and picked her up twirling her around. 

"I can't believe its you." Jennet said.

"Great I finally meet a hot babe and she has to have previous history with Gene talk about ironic."

"What are you talken about?" Melfina said reentering the room. "What's going on?" she whispered seeing another women in Gene's arms. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry my names Jennet." She said looking at Melfina. Jim saw it now,

"Wait a second…" he said rubbing his eyes, "Am I seeing double."

"Jim this is my little sister. Jennet."

"You are his sister…he's your brother." Jim said barley believing what he was hearing.

"Yes."

"Jennet we need to talk."

"Yes we do Gene lets talk about what happened now."

"Alright lets go."

"Gene led her into another room for the house were Ashia was sleeping, the whole group sat down and listen to Jennet let her story.

** Flashback**

"Father!" A five year old Jennet screamed as she watched the space pirates kill her father.

"Jennet come on." Her older brother Gene called grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the escape pod.

"Gene get in the pod." There mother instructed, pushing Gene into the pod, Jennet clung to her mother another gun shot was heard hitting there mother.

"MOMMY!" 

"Get in the pod Jennet." Gene said firing at the pursuing pirates. Suddenly one grabbed Jennet from behind.

"Gene!"

"Jennet!" Jennet kicked the escape pod putting it into auto pilot. "Jennet no!" the pod let go of the ship and he watched his entire family disappear from view.

"Let her go." Jennet's mother yelled at the men that held her daughter.

"Don't worry Mrs. Starwind we are only going to kill her." One of the pirates said chuckling to himself.

"That will be enough." Marvin said entering the room. "My Miss Star looking even more beautiful I see."

"What do you want?"

"You. Just you."

"You've got me let my daughter go."

"No no no my dear I like a good kill."

"NO! PLEASE! I'll do anything you want just allow her to live Please god you must have a heart."

"Alright she will live but one wrong move and she's history.

**END OF Flashback**

"So I grew up with them, learning there secrets training along side them. Mother and I became very close looking almost identical. Last year she died. Marvin couldn't stand the sight of me after that so he would get drunk and beat me. Three weeks ago I ran away, then I saw that he was after me so I decided to hide out here. Who would have thought I would get to kill him." Jennet finished her story.

"That was terrible." Jim said putting an arm around her.

"Yeah but now I have my brother back."

"And nothing will tare us apart."

**

He looked up from his computer, "Are you sure."

"Positive sir, they are the only ones that can fix this."

"How long have they been missing?"

"Sixteen years."

"Alright send them out we have to find them."

"We already have sir. We sent out one a week ago and they disappeared."

"Then send another one out for them we have to find them."

"Sir!" the man saluted then left.

"Where are you Starwind? Where are you?"

**

End of chapter one. So what do you people think? I hope you like it. R&R

Jennet is my own special character so if you want to use her ask me.

~ Jennet


	2. I have a special job for you

My Heart Will Go On ****

My Heart Will Go On

Chapter two: I've got a very special job for you

Jennet walked out of the bathroom, it had been two weeks since she had found her brother and life was great. She and Jim were currently working on updating the Outlaw Star while Gene looked for a job for them.

"Jennet!" Jim called from down the hall.

"What?"

"We need you down here."

"Coming." She said coming down the stairs passing her room and heading into the office.

"Good I need…some…" Jim looked up at Jennet who had entered the room still in her robe. His eyes scanned her still wet body, "What was I saying again?" Jim asked tearing his eyes from Jennet.

"You need some help on something?" Jennet said hiding a giggle.

"Um it can wait why don't you go put some cloths on." Jim said looking back at his computer.

"Hey Jim we ne- what's going on here?" Gene asked entering the room and seeing his partner and his sister only wearing a robe.'

"Nothing I was just going to get some cloths on. Be right back." Jennet said leaving the room. Both men watched her leave.

"So Jim like I was saying we need…Jim? Jim?" Gene waved his hand in front of his partners face. "Boy you have got it bad."

"What are you talken about?" Jim asked ignoring him.

"You have got the hots for Jennet."

"Do you hear Mel calling you."

"No she's out shopping with Ashia."

"Go away Gene I have work to do."

"Nope besides work is why I'm here."

You got us a job?" Jim asked.

"Yep some guy needs us to retrieve some of his ship that got sucked into another galaxy he said that it was dangerous."

"Cool did you say yes?"

"Yep."

"You are in deep."

"How come?"

"Did ask Jennet if she was okay with it."

"What now I have to ask her if she's okay with it."

"Gene she's your sister and a member of this crew you should have at least asked her."

"Ask me what?" Jennet asked coming in and taking her seat next to Jim.

"She can handle it she grew up with a crew of pirates, didn't she." Gene yelled.

"You should have asked her."

"Hello I'm still here!" Jennet said.

"Fine then I'll ask her now." Gene said.

"Good." Jim said looking back at his computer.

"ASK ME WHAT?" Jennet screamed.

"How would you feel about going on a dangerous job?" Gene asked.

"Sounds cool when do we leave?" Jennet said.

"As soon as the guy gets here to tell us where we are suppose to go."

DING DONG

"Speak of the devil." Jim said. The tree some left the office and headed towards the door and opened it. A short man with mechanical eyes and a claw for a hand stood there.

"Hello" the man said.

"Um hi can we help you?" Jennet asked.

"Yes I'm here to see Gene Starwind." 

"That's me right this way." Gene led the man into their home. Jennet and Jim exchanged glances as Jim closed the door.

"Lets see what's going on.'' Jim said

"Alright." The two headed in the direction as Gene and the man.

"That's greet you can leave when ever your ready."

"So where are we going?" Jim asked.

"Milky Way Galaxy."

"Now remember Mr. Starwind. This is a very special."

"I don't understand what exactly we are suppose to do."

"Don't worry my partner will instruct you further when you get there." He said leaving the home, "If you get there." He said as the door closed.

**

"Sounds like fun, Jim and I will go start getting the Outlaw Star ready."

"Okay I'll pack up stuff and we'll leave as soon Melfina and Ashia get back."

**

"MEL!" Gene said coming out of his room caring a lot of stuff. "We're leaving. Get your stuff together."

"Where are we going?" Ashia asked jumping up and down.

"Milky Way."

"Sounds like fun. When do we leave?"

"Now! Come on lets…go…" Gene said stopping in mid sentence looking at the Outlaw Star.

"Looks terrible doesn't it." Jennet said coming up behind him. "To bad Jim and I weren't able to finish it."

"Wow." Gene finally said speaking. They were looking at the Outlaw Star or what was supposed to be the Outlaw Star. Only now it was bigger, faster and a lot more high tech. 

"Come on you guys lets get going." Jim said looking up the house. Everyone nodded and got on board. They all got in and Gene headed towards the cockpit. 

"Come on you guys lets get going." Gene called taking off.

**

"Hey Jim." Jennet said looking up from her laptop to see Jim walk in and set his laptop down on the table next to her. Refilling her coffee cup and filling his own he took a seat.

"Any more ideas for the cockpit?"

"Nope you?"

"Not a clue." Jennet said studding some more designs. Taking another sip of her coffee she typed some things into the hard drive and smiled. "Hey have you seen the new addition that I added?"

"No I haven't."

"Come on Jennet I'll show you."

"All right Jim I'm coming." Jim grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall. Jim opened the door and turned on the lights. The room was warm and comfortable. It had a TV and several other things that made the room look very cozy and romantic. "Wow this place looks great Jim."

"When I was little before my mother left, we had a room just like this…except smaller." Jim said with his hands in his pockets and leaning against the doorframe. He watched as Jennet moved around the room.

"You must really miss her." She said sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to her.

"Who wouldn't…she was my mother."

"I know what you mean I miss my mother too."

"Jennet?"

"Yes?"

"How did she die." Jennet turned away from Jim. "I'm sorry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Jim said placing a hand on hers. Jennet turned around and looked at her hand. Jim pulled his away and blushed. She looked up and smiled at him.

"No its alright." She took a deep breath in. "It was about two years ago. We were far away from here…traveling waiting for some sucker to fall into our trap and take over their ship. Well on board there was a rebellion going on under the captain's noise. My mother and I didn't even know about it till it was happening. One minute I'm standing right next to her, the next we're being thrown across the room as the crew revolted…in the scuffle they captured me. The next thing I knew they were holding a gun to my mother's head threatening to shoot her if the captain didn't meet their demands. They…they killed her that day." Jennet looked away to hide her tears.

"I'm sorry." Jim said, Jennet turned back to face him giving him a watery smile.

"I have to let it go…move on with my life." A lone tear ran down her cheek, Jim reached up and wiped it away. He stroked her cheek before leaning in and gently brushing his lips against hers. To his surprise she kissed him back. They broke apart and smiled at eachother.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat?" Jim said.

"I'd like that." The two holding hands left the room.

**

"Hey Jim can I talk to you for a second?" Gene said as he approached Jim and Jennet getting some food.

"Sure." Jim said leaning against the wall.

"Hey Jennet how about you take over for me up there."

"Okay."

"Hey Gene what's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor, Jim."

"Sure what is it?"

"Watch over Jennet for me?"

"Sure…why?"

"Because I can see that you care about her and…I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"Oh…okay."

**

"This is so boring." Jennet murmured to herself.

"We have now entered the Milky Way." Melfina said.

"Thanks." Suddenly all the lights started flashing. "What the heck."

"Intruders approaching." Jennet went to the visual screen to see large machines approaching them.

"This is Wing Zero. Identify yourself."

"This is Outlaw Star. Wing Zero." Jennet said into the link. Several other voices joined the conversation and a transmission link appeared giving her a look at her opponent.

"Outlaw Star we have no registration of you. Will you come quietly or do you intend to resist."

"Hold on a second." Jennet said holding up a finger. "Um Gene." She called. "You may want to get up here."

**

Quatre stared at the strange girl that was on his screen. "Hey Duo who do you think they are?"

"I have no clue…Heero said he never heard of that ship so we are taking them into custody. "

"Did you see that ship that is one fine piece of machinery." Quatre said.

"Who cares about that did you check out that girl. Good lord. This is one custody that I don't mind."

"Duo." Quatre said laughing.

**

Okay people that's the end of chapter two. I hoped you like it. R&R please.

~Jennet


	3. We are the Preventers...Welcome to Earth

My Heart Will Go On

My Heart Will Go On

Chapter three: We are the Preventers…Welcome to Earth

"What's going?" Jim asked as he and Gene entered the cockpit.

"I have no idea." Jennet said looking back at them.

"Who are you." Gene asked glancing at the young man that was on their screen.

"I am Preventers Yuy you are under arrest until further notice your ship is not registered in out banking. Do you intend to come in peace?"

"Yes of course we have nothing to hide." Jennet said.

"Then open your docking bay we will be boarding." With that he closed the link.

"Jennet what do you think your doing of course we have something to hide are you forgetting about Melfina and Ashia?"

"Of course not Gene…that's why you and Jim will be there to welcome them when they board. Hopefully we will be able to get away and maybe take a couple of their ships with us."

"O okay." Gene said loading up his gun."

"Now get down there just in case if falls through I'm going to hide Ashia somewhere in board and turn Melfina back to her human form. Now get down there." Gene and Jim mocked salute her and she glared at them.

**

"Hey Heero how come the door hasn't opened yet?" Duo asked through his communicator. They were waiting out side the Outlaw Star waiting for it to open.

"I don't know I wish they would hurry up I wanna get home."

"Heero somethings wrong, I just got a call from Trowa and he said that he's been trying to make contact but no ones answering. Do you think they are gonna try to attack us?"

"Oh come one Quatre they aren't stupid they know who we are they won't try anything stupid." Duo said.

"I sure hope your right Duo…I've never seen a ship like this before."

"They doors opening…stand by." Heero said. As soon as the door opened they were shocked to see two men standing there.

"How are you today sir. We will be taking you down now." The one with red hair said.

"I would like to see you try." Duo said, the other man smiled.

"As you wish." Just then the two men started firing gunshots at them. The three hid behind the ship. 

"Heero watch it I've never seen bullets like these before." Quatre yelled.

"Right."

**

"Hey Gene I think we have them on the run." Jim called. Looking at his partner. Then calling up to the control room he yelled, "Hey Jennet get us out of here."

"You got it sunshine." She called back.

**

"Hey they are trying to leave." Duo called suddenly throwing himself inside the ship. Quatre and Heero followed as the doors closed sealing them inside the ship.

**

"I love being good." Gene said as he, Melfina, Jim and Jennet sat in the control room.

"Those guys didn't even know what hit them." Jim said smiling.

"I know." Jennet said laughing.

**

Quatre looked at the outline of the ship, "This thing in incredible."

"I know you love it but keep your eyes open." Heero said to his young friend. Quatre slowly walked around the inside of the space ship.

"Hey you guys over here." Duo called from up a head. The trio looked into inside to see two girls and two boys sat laughing at the three boys. Duo face turned bright red. They all looked at eachother and smiled.

**

Jennet stopped laughing, 'somethings not right.' She thought looking at her brother who was laughing merrily. She got up and went over to the control panel and looked through it. 'that's strange all five of those things are still here…that means…'

"GENE!"

"FREZZE!" Heero yelled as the trio jumped into the room. The four crossed their arms above their heads. Heero, Duo and Quatre exchanged puzzled glances.

"What are you doing?" Duo asked coming towards Jennet and lowering her hands to put the cuffs in front of her.

"I thought you were going to arrest us." She said eyeing the contraption that he was putting on her wrists.

"We are." Duo said locking it. 'There is no way she can get out of that one Heero can't even do it and locked it extra tight.' He watched in fascination as she eyed the cuffs like she had never seen them before. The others stopped what they were doing and watched her. With a neat swift she broke the handcuffs in half and they clattered to the floor.

"Whoa…" Duo said looking at her and taking a few steps away.

"They were too tight." The girl said.

"Riigghhtt." Duo said scratching his head. "How did you do that." The girl just shrugged. 

"Now are you going to arrest us or not?' she said replacing her hands above her head.

"What are you doing?" Quatre asked puzzled.

"Waiting for you to cuff me." She said.

"We just did and you broke out of them."

"Those were cuffs?" she asked bewildered.

"I think you guys should just walk." Quatre said. The four shrugged and did what they were told. They slowly started towards the hatch when.

"Heero come in Heero." Trowa called urgently.

"What is it."

"Attackers just popped out of no were. You need to take care of this NOW!"

"We can't we have-"

"Heero we don't have time they're attacking." Heero sighed at turned to the others. 

"Come on guys we have to go fight again. You four don't go anywhere."

"I'll be back." Duo said in a deep voice and winked at Jennet. Quatre laughed as he and the other two left. The four looked at eachother and rushed to the cockpit. "Should we take off?" Jim asked.

"No I think we should stay, maybe they could help us."

"Hey look." Melfina said. The group looked out the window at the ragging battle.

**

"Heero we can't survive much more of this." Quatre called taking another blow.

"They fight so differently. I've never seen anything like it."

"What should we do we need help!"

**

Jennet watched the battle. "Guys?" she asked.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Should we help them. Its Marvin's gang they are after us."

"Then lets do it." Gene said jumping into his seat.

**

"Look the ship is moving." Quatre said.

"Get out of the way this is out fight." Jennet voice came over the link.

"What should we do, Heero." Heero thought quickly,

"Let them take over." He said pulling back, he was just as tired as the rest and they pulled back and watched with amazement at what was happening.

**

Gene pulled back on the handles and sent his claws at the enemy. "They've improved since last time." Gene said and smiled. "Put not good enough." Grabbing one of the ships he through it into another making it burst into flames. Grabbing another ship he snapped it in half. "How many more?" Gene asked.

"About seven." Jennet said. "Jim watch those corners." Jennet said instructing Jim.

"Got it." He said steering again and dodging another blast. 

"Gene if you move up to level five you will be able to control them better." Melfina's voice came to them through her chamber.

"Thanks Mel." Gene said smiling. Jennet fired another laser shot at all of them.

"Two more left Gene think you can take them."

"What and deprive you of your fun, never."

"Thanks for the offer bro." Jennet said giving an evil smirk, "Then let me have my fun." With one blast both ships were destroyed.

**

"Whoa" Duo said speechless.

"I…I…I've never seen anything like it." Quatre stammered. Suddenly Jennet's face came onto the screen.

"We're done and ready to go, are ship is gonna need repairs so you'll help us?" she asked.

"Of course!" Duo said happily. 

"Thanks." Jennet smiled. "We'll be docking in five." With that the com went dead. Heero glared at Duo, Duo shrugged,

"She's hot!"

**

"Ashia stay here!" Jennet told the cat women.

"But I wanna come."

"Its too dangerous."

"Fine!" Jennet smirked closing the secret door.

"Jennet we've docked." Gene's voice called.

"Coming!" Jennet called back. Gene slowly came out of his ship and glared at the five young men before him he studied each slowly. They all seemed pretty young 'maybe close to Jennet and Jim's age.' He turned as he heard Jim helping Melfina out. Melfina collapsed into Gene's arms as soon as she was out crying. Duo just smiled and waved at her. She couldn't help but smile back. Duo watched as the girl called Jennet climbed out of the ship. It seemed to him that there was connection between the three. He watched the flaming hair between the older man and the one called Jennet. He watched as the two exchanged looks having a mental conversation. It looked as if they were arguing because Jennet frowned. While the other boy put his arm around her. Duo looked out of the corner of his eye, he could see Quatre staring in a trance at the new girl. Duo chuckled and nudged Heero, who in turn glared at him, but then noticed Quatre, smirked. While Duo gave a heart filled laugh. Quatre hearing Duo laughed snapped out of it.

"What?" he whispered.

"Mr. Manners did any one tell you its rude to stare?" Quatre blushed then looked back at them.

**

Jennet looked at Gene reading his eyes like a book. 'What does he want now?' she read his eyes again frowning, she looked back at their captors. Blushing at the look the blond was giving her, and suddenly became very self-conscience. Jim noticing the sudden change in her looked at her in confusion noticing that she was look at the blond found himself burning with jealousy, 'she has never looked at me like that.' Jennet let go of him and stood next to Gene looking directly at each man studying them carefully. Crossing her arms over her chest she spoke,

"Kinda young for you guys to be cops. Who are you?" the boys seemed to be taken back at the question.

"What do you mean you don't know us? Don't you recognize us, women?" the one with black hair yelled.

"No I don't should I?" Jennet asked looking at them expectedly.

"We are the Gundam Pilots." Duo said proudly.

"Who?" Duo closed his eyes shot down.

"We are the special unit to take care of any unknown space crafts." The one with wild brown hair said. The one with brown hair covering on eye stepped forward,

"We are the Preventers. Welcome to Earth."

So do you people like my story? Sorry its been a while the next one with be out soon. I promise.

~ Jennet


	4. Friends in the Making

My Heart Will Go On

My Heart Will Go On

Chapter four: Friends in the Making

Jennet stared out side the spacecraft MO2 in shock. 'Earth' she thought had always been what she had expected. She remembered the day she left earth with her family. 'It was so long ago.' She thought once again. 'But were we suppose to come here? Did that man mean to send us here?" in the back Quatre slowly opened the cabin door and entered sitting down next to her. He stayed quiet so not to disturb her.

"Its so beautiful." She whispered to him.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked, her shoulders just shrugged. Quatre took the seat next to her. He studied her profile carefully; she was one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen there was something very different about her, which was very intriguing. "Who are you?" he said, seconds later wishing that it had stayed in his mind.

"I'm Jennet Star." She said turning towards him.

"I'm Qu- Preventers Winner."

"Its nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." They both returned to their silence.

"What's it like?" she suddenly asked.

"What is what like?"

"Living on Earth."

"You must have been to Earth sometime." He said.

"Not really I left when I was very young." She said looking a way.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Where have you been all this time then?"

"Here there just about every where. I'm actually surprised that you guys didn't recognize us."

"Well you shocked my friends when you didn't know who we were." She smiled at him.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Quatre asked.

"Um sure."

"What were those…things that you guys were fighting I noticed that similar arms came from your ship. They were incredible who designed them?"

"O. Well Jim Hawking and I worked on your ship. He's the other guy not the one with same colored hair as me. And the other ship…well…you could say that they were some old friends checking to see that we had a nice welcoming present."

"Nice friends. So tell me more about your ship. I find it very different."

"That's because it is you see the genetic outline is controlled by a very different power source none that the entire universe has ever used, unfortunately we decided to test it and-"

"Winner!"

"Jennet!" both looked up to see Wufia at one door and Gene at another, both glaring. Jennet sighed and stood up. 

"Well it was nice talking to you while it lasted."

"Same here." The two walked past eachother and headed towards their respective comrade. Jennet followed Gene out,

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"You were going to tell him about Mel."

"So what its not like he could do anything we have already discovered that they are under developed and therefore pose no threat to us."

"But they might have friends that understand the structure of the ship."

"What if I could talk them into only letting us touch it plus we still have Ashia in there to guard it and I have a feeling that she would be able to take on this whole base after all the stuff that you guys have been through together."

"Maybe but still I'm not taking any risks."

"What Gene are you feeling okay. You are actually being responsible."

"Shut up." He smirked patting his head. "Plus what would Jim say if he found out that you were flirting with a Preventers?'

"I was not. There aren't that many people that share my interest in ship structure. Plus I would like to learn about those things that they piloted themselves."

"Sure sis whatever you say."

**

"Winner what were you doing with that girl?" Wufia asked as they walked down the hallway.

"We were having a nice conversation until you interrupted it."

"Well Lady Une wants to see you. Each of us are being assigned to watch one of them and if you ask me all of them are a little weird if you know what I'm saying."

"I know there is something very different about all of them and its kinda creepy in a way."

"True. Well I'll see ya later Wufia."

"Bye." Quatre slowly entered Une's office.

"You wanted to see me, Lady?"

"Yes Quatre. Quatre how much do you know about that ship that you found?"

"Just about nothing. The scanners didn't pick up any energy sources on board so we have no idea how it runs."

"I see."

"Do you know any way to retrieve this information."

"Yes one of the people that we took into custody was on board the ship and she seems to know a lot about it. She and this other young man seem to be the handy workers on board."

"Quatre I want you to see how much information you can get out of this girl and at the same time I want you to protect her."

"What for Lady?"

"We scanned their names into our database and they have no signs of existence. If people learn that we have a very unusual ship in our possession then they might think that aliens are coming or some might want to get there hands on it. To make it short it would make world chaos

"I understand."

"Then you know why we must protect the girl."

"Well know."

"Because Quatre. Anyone trying to get their hands on it will try to go for the weakest link."

"Like her."

"That's right Quatre so you better start making friends with her real fast and may I suggest that you get you fellow comrades involved to especially Heero and Duo."

"Yes mam."

"Good night Quatre."

"Good night lady." With that Quatre left the room and headed towards his own. 'I wonder what's going to happen next.' He sighed as he entered his room. 

**

Jennet turned and entered the cafeteria. 'This makes no sense they take us captive but yet they don't even lock us up, weird."

"Well hello beautiful." Jennet turned to see Duo standing there smirking, "Hungry?"

"Well yes actually."

"Follow me I know what foods you should eat and not eat." She smiled and followed him.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked as she picked up some food."

"Sure."

"How come you guys didn't lock us up?"

"Cause," Duo said sitting down, "You guys came quietly and you surrendered all your weapons."

"Even with that little scene on the ship where I broke your handcuffs you trust us?"

"Well yeah I guess we do."

"Wow! There's a first, in the past we are locked up so fast it makes are heads spin."

"You very experienced, then?"

"You know it." He smiled and put his hand forward.

"My name is Preventers Duo Maxwell."

"Nice to meet you Preventers Maxwell I'm Jennet Star."

"Nice to meet you Miss Star-"

"Please just call me Jennet, I hate formal names." Duo chuckled.

"You remind me so much of one of my friends."

"Jennet!" Jennet looked up to see Jim coming towards her, when he noticed Duo he glared.

"Jim I would like you to meet Preventers Maxwell."

"Hello." Jim said bluntly.

"Nice to meet you to Jim." He said smirking.

"What is it Jim?" Jennet asked.  
"Gene wants to talk to us about something with Melfina he said she's," he glanced at Duo, "You know…" Jennet frowned then it clicked.

"O." she looked at Duo, "Sorry I got to go, it was nice chatting with you maybe I'll see you around, bye." The two ran out of the room.

"Later." Duo called after them.

**

"Mel are you alright?" Jennet called as soon as they got to their chambers. 

"I'm alright Gene is making a bigger deal out of it then he should. I'm fine really."

"What happened Gene?"

"You tell me. All of a sudden she started flashing lights."

"It's just my way of checking to make sure all my circuits are in proper order."

"Okay then." Jennet said sitting down on one of the beds.

"Well it's a good thing that you got her in here Gene, who knows what they might have done if they saw Melfina."

"They might wanna know everything about her." Gene said glaring at Jennet.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"We don't want them to know everything about us, Jennet."

"You need to be more careful around them." Jim added.

"I caught her talking to one of them earlier this evening." Gene said shaking his head, "They were talking about ships."

"What? I just caught her talking with one in the lunch room."

"JENNET!" the both yelled.

"Well excuse me if I have a strange fascination with actually talking to people. We don't know how long we are going to be here so we might as well get comfortable."

"Let's just all go to bed we have a long day tomorrow."

**

Quatre came out of his room and brushed his wet bangs from his forehead. "Morning" he said as some people past him on their way to wherever they were going. He slowly headed down the cafeteria. He slowly entered and looked at his friends, they were all looking at a section of that day's newspaper, minus Duo who was making towers with his French toast sticks. "Morning guys." Quatre said taking a seat.

"Business?" Trowa asked not looking up from his section of the paper.

"Sure." Heero tossed the section over to Quatre while he served himself, and the friends ate in silence.

"How many days till we get back to headquarters?" Duo asked, "Hilde is gonna kill me if I don't get home soon." Wufia chuckled, 

"She has you so rapped." 

"Not as rapped as Sally has you."

"Don't bring her into this! And I am not whipped."

"Sure." Duo said rolling his eyes. The others couldn't help but laugh at Wufia.

"So how are we going to get our prisoners to headquarters, they may have come quietly this far but once we get there they might not." Trowa said.

"I say we turn on a little of my fabulous charm and the girl will be ours for the taking and I'm sure those boys will follow her any where." Duo said, suddenly his chair whirled around and he was faced to face with Gene,

"You stay away from my sister," he growled, "You wanna know something about the ship you ask him," he pointed towards Jim, "But never ever go near Jennet, do you understand braid boy?" he growled.

"Yep." Duo said sitting as far back in his chair as he could.

"Good." Gene let go of his chair,

"Where is she anyway?" asked Quatre, "She shouldn't be alone on this ship." He quickly added. Gene smirked,

"Late sleeper." Jim and Gene headed towards another table and began eating.

"Well this does but a damper on things." Quatre mumbled.

"For what?" Duo asked before he stuffed his face with food.

"I was assigned to her as protection and its not going to be real easy if I have to keep protecting myself against an insane older brother."

"You got that right." Heero said with a slight smirk on his face.

**

Jennet walked down the halls again, "Hello Jennet." She stopped and turned to see Quatre walking down the hall towards her.

"Morning Preventers Winner."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"Yes." The two started walking in an uneasy silence.

"Did my brother give you the talk yet?"

"Talk?"

"The stay away from Jennet one?"

"O that one yep got that one this morning along with all my other friends."

"Sorry about that. Just ignore him he won't do anything."

"Good morning Miss Star. Quatre" the two looked to see Heero standing before them.

"Good morning, Preventers Yuy."

"Please just call me Heero. If there is anything that you need please feel free to ask me or any of my comrades, good day."

"Bye." Jennet called after him, "You know what?"

"What?"

"You people have weird ways of holding prisoners."

"Its mostly because of your intelligence, he probably wants you to fix his ship." 

"All he had to do was ask, I'd be more then happy to."

"I'll tell him that." The two walked down the corridor together. When alarms started to flash they heard Duo's voice come over Quatre's walkie-talkie.

"Quatre get one of those guys from the Outlaw Star, something weird is going on this cat thing lunged at one of my-"

"Whatever you do don't shoot at it." Jennet said grabbing the walkie-talkie.

"What? Are you kidding?"

"I'm dead serious." 

"Alright then you better get your butt down here and stop it."

"Jennet!" Jennet turned to see Jim running towards her. "What happening?"  
"Ashia."

"Oh no."

"Lets go." The three some ran down to where the ship was being held. Jim and Jennet ran into the ship pushing past the guards.

"Hey." One of them yelled.

"It's all right, let them through." Quatre said.  
"We got it from here boys." Jennet said as soon as Jim and herself made it to the platform.

"Whatever you say babe." Duo said then motioning for he men to follow him left.

"Cover me." Jim whispered.

"No you cover me." Jennet said back, Jim just smiled and followed her.

"Ashia?" Jim called.

"Ashia, its us Jim and Jennet. You can come out now." Slowly a figure emerged from the shadows, "Oh my god Ashia what did they do to you?" Jennet said running towards her friend that now looked like she had been through a hurricane.

"The shot at me for awhile." She said while Jim pulled out the first aid kit and started to patch her up.

"Are you alright though?" Jennet asked looking over her carefully.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Ashia what made you come out when we told you to stay hidden." Ashia blushed,

"I fell asleep." The three broke out laughing.

**

All eyes turned towards the Outlaw Star, "What could be going on in there? There has been no screams or yelling and no shots fired." Duo said.

"Q-man I'm worried about them."

"Its sounds like to me that they know this…this thing and will get it to come out quietly." Just then three figures emerged from the ship. All eyes stared at Jim and Jennet but turned heads to the creature that walked behind them, standing at a good few inches taller then them with long white hair and very cat like.

"Oh my god." Trowa whispered, from behind them. "That's amazing."

"What is it?" Quatre could only stare at the creature till he felt a tug on his arm and looked down the see Jennet looking up at him.

"Hmm?" suddenly becoming very aware of how close they were to eachother. 

"Um could you get everyone to stop staring at her its making her uncomfortable?"

"Um sure." Quatre said still looking into her eyes.

"Jennet sweetheart could you come here please." Jim said glaring at Quatre.

"Sure be there in a sec. Thank you." Jennet said to Quatre.

"No problem." He looked at Jennet who seemed to hesitate for a minute before she pressed a kiss on his cheek and then walked over to where Jim and Ashia were standing.

"Come on we better go find Gene he is not going to be happy about this to say the least." Jim grabbed Jennet's hand and pulled her out of the room with Ashia in tow. Quatre just stood there watching them go, he slowly raised his hand to where she had pressed her lips to his cheek feeling a strong blush come on.

"Quatre?" he turned his attention back to his friends.

"What?" they all looked at his suspiciously. "What?"

"You have got it bad." Duo said turning and walking away.

"And I thought Maxwell was whipped." Wufia added and followed Duo out. Trowa just stood there looking at him.

"What?"

"You must have a death wish or something." Trowa said and left the room.

"What?" Quatre said innocently not getting what his friends were trying to say.

**

"Jennet what were you thinking?" Jim asked as he hauled her down the hallway to where Melfina and Genes room was.

"What are you talking about?"  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He yelled. Every one in the hallway stopped and looked at them. "What are you looking at?" he snapped they all turned and went about their business. 

"Um guys just tell me where Gene is and I'll go and tell him what happened." The two pointed towards a door and Ashia went in as soon as she was safely inside. Jim grabbed Jennet and hauled her into there own room.

"Jim will you calm down your not making any sense."

"Any sense? Me not making any sense. Jennet you just kissed him."

"He was being kind and he earned it, he made people stop looking at us and all he has ever done since I met him is be nice to me."

"Jennet wouldn't I love to know what's going on inside your head. Don't you get it, he's just going to end up using you." Jennet burst out laughing, catching Jim off guard.

"Jim you have at all wrong." She said pushing him down onto the bed and sitting in his lap. "I'm using him." He gave her a puzzled glance, "Can't you see it he has got a total thing for me, all I have to do is rap him around my little finger and before you know it we will be out of here." Jennet looked at her in surprise.

"You know that's crazy enough that it just might work." 

"I know." Jennet smiled and pressed her lips against his. "Now get out of here before Gene comes in and thinks that you and I were making out."

"What ever you say." He got up pressed another kiss on her lips and walked out the door.

**

Jennet wandered around the base looking for anything that might entertain her, she was very aware of the figure following her. She sighed,

"Why don't you come out already?" she called over her shoulder, yet she was surprised when a figure appeared out of the shadows. She stumbled back in surprised when Heero emerged,

"You shouldn't be out here alone." He stated flatly watching her.

"Sorry I didn't know I got bored in my quarters and decided to walk around."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Sure." She said and he joined her walking, with a thick silence between them, it was as if they were talking together in their minds.

"Are you ready to tell me?" he suddenly asked. Jennet stopped in her tracks.

"Tell you what?" she asked. He smirked and stopped.

"Who you really are."

"You already know every thing."

"No we don't, according to all records you and your friends never existed and that ship hasn't even been built yet."

"That's because…"

"You can tell me."

"I don't know if I can."

"How come."

"It might but myself and my friends in danger. But I can tell you this much you will never find any power device on board, it's powered by a being. That's all I can say, I must go." She suddenly took off down the hall towards her quarters part of her telling herself that she did the right thing the other saying that she shouldn't have ever said anything.

**

All right chapter four is done. This taking a little longer then I originally planed but I'm trying, also I want to read other stories by other people to get ideas. Well thanks for reading

~ Jennet


	5. True Friends

My Heart Will Go On

My Heart Will Go On

Chapter five: True Friends

Duo stretched as he got off his shuttle and saw Hilde running towards him, she through her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hey babe, if I knew this was coming I would have stayed away longer." He smirked as she playfully slapped his arm. She turned to see the rest of the boys coming out of the ship she ran to Heero and kissed him on the cheek,

"Hello Hilde." He said putting one arm around her waist as he hugged her back. 

"Relena says that's she sorry she couldn't make it but that she see you at home tonight." She said winking at him then running to the other boys. She stopped when she noticed three other coming out of the ship, she bounced over to them,

"Hi my name is Hilde, what's yours?"

"Gene. Gene Starwind."

"Jim Hawking."

"Jennet Star and that's Ashia."

"And I'm Melfina." She said giving her a little bow.

"I hope they didn't give you a hard time, especially the one with the braid." Hilde said examining them.

"No. They were all perfect gentlemen." Jennet said.

"That's good. O my god! What happened to you." Hilde said grabbing Jennet's arm and pulling her towards her. Hilde examined her worn clothes. "We so need to take you shopping. Girls come here!" Catharine and Sally came running towards Hilde.

"What up?" Catharine asked.

"Look at her, the poor thing, girls we have to do something about this." The three started fussing over Jennet while she just stood there stunned.

"STOP!" the three girls looked up to see Relena standing in the door way. She slowly walked over to them going to Heero first where she placed a gentle kiss on his lips and gave him a hug, the turning towards her friends she spoke.

"Will you three calm down look you scared the poor girl." She walked over to Jennet, "My name is Relena, you must forgive my friends its not often that we have visitors. Heero tells me that you will be staying with us for a while." Jennet nodded. "Well then all of you will have to attend my winter ball next week, and I will not take no for an answer." Jennet just stood there for once in her life she didn't know what to say, she felt Jim's gentle hand find its way to the small of her back, she leaned back on his comforting.

"We would be honored, Miss Relena." Taking Jennet's arm she began to lead her out of the room,

"Please just call me Relena, now what are we going to get you to wear, hmm…" 

"Green has always been a good color on me."

"Then you would look like a Christmas tree." Hilde said. The five girls laughed as they walked out of the room.

"Well it seems that they are getting along well. Duo said shaking his head. Heero turned towards them,

"You will be staying with us, we aren't putting you under custody, so please grab your things and follow me." They did as he said Jim picked up Jennet things.

"Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?" Jim whispered as they followed behind Heero and the others.

**

"You have such beautiful hair." Catharine complemented as she brushed Jennet's hair. "I wish my hair would be as nice." 

"O put you have beautiful hair Cathy." Jennet said turning around and looking at her. "You just have to learn different ways of styling it."

"Did you guys hear?" Hilde said jumping on the bed in Relena's room with a magazine.

"No what?" Relena asked from her closet where she was looking for something to where to dinner that night.

"Duo says that Quatre has the hots for Jennet." 

"No way!" Sally said, "Last I heard he liked Dorothy."

"That is soo yesterdays news." Catharine said, "That died when she ran off with one of the guys from OZ. plus he meet Miidi, you know the really cute blond that's going out with Trowa."

"Really?" Relena asked, "Last I heard he had it out for you, Catharine." Catharine blushed,

"He did not."

"Did so, he told me himself. What do you guys think about this dress?" she held up a short light purple dress with no sleeves. 

"Its beautiful." Jennet said, "It'll look great on you."

"Careful you might put Heero to an early grave, with that." Hilde said flipping another page.

"You're going out with Heero tonight?" Jennet said turning around. Relena blushed,

"So you think he's going to pop the question any time soon?" Hilde said.

"Hilde shut up."

"O come on tell, how long have you been going out."

"Only two years." Sally said.

"Guys."

"You are so lucky." Jennet said, the girls stopped talking,

"What?"

"You guys have been going out for two years-"

"And he still hasn't popped the question, he doesn't have the guts." Sally said.

"No. He just wants to make sure that he will always love you Relena, he wants to make sure that you're the one."

"Wow I never thought about it that way." Relena said.

"Now come over hear and let me do your hair." Jennet said, "There is this hair style that I have been dying to try out." All the girls giggled as they watched as Jennet do Relena's hair.

**

"Thanks for coming Gene, I really need to talk to you about this." Gene took the seat across from Heero.

"What did you want to talk about Preventers Yuy."

"I wanna know where you're from. I know your not of this area, especially that cat thing." Gene looked away.

"Your right. We come from another area. But…"

"But what?" 

"You're wrong…Jennet and I are part of this place. We were both born here and are parents were tricked into leaving, we by mistake got sucked into a black hole where we were taken to another solar system."

"So what are you doing back here."

"A man sent us. He told us to come here and that some people would be waiting for us."

"Of course. Dr. J." Heero whispered to himself stroking his chin. "Did he say anything else?"

"Yes. Something about updating."

"Of course he wants you guys to help us."

"Help you do what." A knock on the door ended their conversation,

"I will explain another time Gene, but this conversation has been very informing." He shook hands with Gene as the door opened to reveal Relena. The two just stood there staring. Relena giggled,

"Well how do I look?" she asked twirling.

"Beautiful as always." Heero said taking her into his arms. "Shall we go?"

"Alright."

"Wait. Miss Relena?"

"Yes?" Relena looked at Gene.

"Do you know were my sister is?"

"Jennet?" she asked, "Yes she's still in my room with the girls, the boys decided to take them out to dinner. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if the rest of you joined them."

"Thank you." Gene bowed and left the room.

"Now lets go." Heero said placing his hand on the small of her back, "The sooner we leave the sooner we can come back and have some dessert." He said squeezing her butt.

"Heero!" she giggled slapping his arm, "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Heero." she giggled as they climbed into the car.

**

"Jennet?" Gene called nearing Relena's room and heard a lot of giggling coming out of it.

"I still say your brothers hot, Jen." A voice said from inside.

"Sorry he's already taken by Melfina."

"Who?"

"She's in charge of…um…making the ship run."

"That little quiet thing."

"Yeah."

"He could do so much better."

"Sally!"

"He could." All the girls giggled.

"Jennet?" Gene called.

"Come in." Gene slowly entered the room to see all the girls in a circle on the floor some of them looking at magazines.

"Miss Relena said that you guys are going out to dinner. Is this true?" he asked leaning against the doorframe and sending a wink in Sally's direction causing her to blush.

"Yes we are. Wanna come?"

"No, but I bet Jim will."

"Where is he anyway?"

"He's off with Preventers Maxwell somewhere."

"O. Then he will probably ask him to come too."

"Right. Then I'll see you later come and check in when you get back."

"Where are you gonna be?"

"Somewhere with Mel."

"Okay."

"C ya." Gene closed the door behind him.

"What is he your father?" Cathy asked leaning towards her.

"Nope just a very over protective brother."

"I still say he's hot." Sally said under her breath.

"Sally!" all of them yelled erupting into giggles.

**

"You see this is the best place to spy on the girls." Duo said from the tree where he was looking into Relena's room. Watching as the girls giggled and traded gossip.

"Don't you think this is an invasion of privacy?" Jim asked from next to him.

"Of course not its not like we are watching them change." He thought about it, "Not that it would be a bad idea of course."

"Maxwell!" Jim said staring at him.

"Just kidding."

"Sure."

"Hey the guys and I are taking the girls out to dinner wanna come?"

"Will Jennet be there?" he asked, Duo looked back at the room and gave a soft chuckle,

"I'd say that there will be a good chance of her being there."

"Then I'll come." Jim said looking back at the room to see Jennet talking to someone. He followed her gaze to see Gene talking to them.

"Darn it. Its seems like your friend found the girls room."

"Do you have no honor Maxwell?" came a yell from the ground. They looked down to see Wufia looking up at them scowling.

He wanna come and watch with us Wu-man? Sally's in there."

"And partake in this injustice? Never! I came to tell you we are leaving for dinner soon so go get cleaned up.

"Alright." The two boys climbed out of the tree and headed into the house.

**

"Where should we eat?" Duo asked as the group walked around down town.

"Wow." Jennet whispered as she looked around every where taking every thing in with her eyes.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Quatre asked walking next to her.

"Yea." She breathed, "I always dreamt about coming back to earth ever since I left."

"Left?"

"When I was really little." She said looking at a bunch of flowers leaning over she smelled them. "Beautiful."

"I think we have found the perfect place to eat." Duo called. The group walked up behind him,

"Oh no. No way!" Hilde said.

"She's right Duo. Some of us have a strange fascination with living." Trowa added.

"O come on where's your sense of adventure. He won't do anything he's with Relena."

"I'm going to have to side with them on this one Duo. I don't know Heero very well but I would get pretty pissed if someone mess up my date."

"O come on guys."

"Heero?" Jim asked Jennet.

"Preventers Yuy." She said pointing towards the couple inside the restaurant.

"So your using there first names now?" he asked glaring at her.

"Jim now is not the time to talk about this." She said glancing at their new friends who seemed to be in their only little world at the moment.

"And when would be a good time to talk about it Jennet? Hmm? Can you tell me that?"

"Look Jim they are out friends and they are just being nice so I don't see why we can't-"

"These people aren't our friends, all they want is for us to make their ships and equipment as powerful as it can possible be. And then when there done they will drop us out is space like yesterdays paper." By now the group had stopped talking and was looking at Jim and Jennet.

"You don't know what your talking about, Jim." Jennet said turning away from him to hide the tears coming to her eyes. Jim grabbed her arm and whirled her around to look at him.

"Don't turn your back on me Jennet, I may be the only friend you have."

"Jim stop it."

"Don't tell me to stop I know-"

"Now you listen to me." Jennet said jabbing a finger into his chest while tears ran down her face. "These people are the nicest people that I have ever met and they wouldn't hurt me intentionally."

"That's not saying much considering who your former companions were pirates, after them anyone would do." Jim wished the second after he said it he hadn't. "Jennet I-"

"How could you." She whispered and ran in the other direction. Jim ran his hand through his hair and turned to the others. They all glared at him. Quatre walked past Jim and slowly headed after Jennet calling her name out.

"So much for dinner. We better go find Jennet and go home. Heero will kill us if he finds out." Duo said. Jim stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed out after them to find Jennet.

**

Jennet could hear Quatre calling her name but she didn't want him to find her. 

"Why would he even want to even look at me now." She whispered, pain wrenched through her heart just thinking about it. Jennet ran faster, suddenly she collided with another person falling backwards. She looked at them man who gave her a grin, Jennet let out an ear shattering scream.

** 

Hearing her scream Quatre quicken his pace. Seconds latter Jim passed him. 

Jennet?" he screamed. Quatre took a quick turn and almost tripped over Jennet.

"Jennet?" he looked at her shaking form. "Are you alright." He held her close to his body. "Guys I found her." He yelled. Seconds latter the entire group was around them. 

"Jennet?" Jim asked kneeling next to her.

"Jim!" she launched herself into his arms as held her close to his body.

"Shh. Calm down everything is going to be okay baby. Just calm down."

"Jim you don't understand." Grabbing the front of his shirt. "I saw him he's alive and here!"

"Jennet who are talking about." Jim looked into her eyes and saw genuine fear in them.

"Marvin." The others exchanged glances, 'Marvin?' the mouthed.

"Marvin!" Jim nearly dropped Jennet. "Are you sure!?" he asked, all Jennet could do was nod her head. "We have to get her out of here, NOW!' Jim yelled.

**

Back at the house all Jim could do was think about Jennet. "How could I let this happen." He asked himself again, looking at Jennet's sleeping form in the bed. A soft knock on the door startled Jim from his thoughts. He quickly went to the door and opened it to see Quatre standing there. Hesitantly he opened the door and glared. "What do you want?" Quatre smiled,

"Some company and I thought you could use some coffee. Mind if I join you?" 

"Sure." Jim opened the door and Quatre came in handing him some coffee. "Thanks."

"Your Welcome." Quatre sat down on one of the empty chairs and looked at Jennet's sleeping form. "You mind telling me who this Marvin guy is?" he asked taking another sip of his coffee. Jim ran his hand through his hair and took a sip of his own coffee.

"I shouldn't. Its more of Jennet's past and she's mad at me enough as it is." Jim said looking at Jennet. Quatre noted how Jim's face seemed to soften as he looked at her.

"Can I ask you something?" Quatre asked, Jim nodded his head, "What's your whole relationship with Jennet?" Quatre watched, as Jim's face became kinda dreamy.

"We are currently sort of in a relationship, but it's hard watching her. I know that at any moment some guy can come and take her away forever. And I love her enough to fight for her, but at what expense you know. I've seen the way she looks at you Preventers she tries hard not to but she does. I know she loves me, but I don't know if hers is the same as mine. I've also seen the way you've looked at her Winner. I've seen it, so have many others."

"Its hard not to." Quatre said blushing. "She's a rare gem that's for sure."

"That she is. Sometimes I wonder why she's with me? Sometimes I wonder…"

"If she's really human, she seems to much of an angel to be human." Quatre finished sipping his coffee.

"You feel the same way I do." Jim said startled.

"Maybe." Quatre said looking at him. "Jim listen to me, Jennet thinks that she is unclean and unworthy of any mans love. You have to show her that that's not true that any one can love her if she just loves them in return."

"How do you know all this?" Jim asked watching as Quatre got up and headed towards the door, just as he stopped in front of the door he opened it and turned to look at Jim,

"We aren't so different, Jim. Just remember that." He smiled at Jim, "Good night."

"Goodnight." Jim said and watched the door close behind him. "Maybe you were right Jennet, maybe they are our true friends."

**

Alright Chapter five is done people. Incase you haven't noticed there seems to be a growing romance between some of out characters. Who will end up together?

~ Jennet


	6. Secrets

My Heart Will Go On

My Heart Will Go On

Chapter six: Secrets

Jennet woke up the next morning and turned over so see Jim lying next to her, staring at her. "How long have you been staring at me?" she asked looking at him and brushing his bangs from his eyes. Jim leaned in and kissed her hand as it passed over his face.

"Long enough." He said rapping an arm around her waist as she turned back over and cuddled up by his chest. She intertwined his fingers with hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. I'm still worried about what happened last night when I saw…you know."

"Hey its going to be okay. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"We?"

"I asked the Preventers to help us." Jennet's eyes lit up and she looked into his eyes.

"Did you really?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said blushing.

"O Jim! She yelled and through her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I am so proud of you." 

"Hey if I knew you would act like this I would have done it along time ago." He said kissing her nose. "Well look I have to go talk to Gene but I'll be back latter."

"I won't be here. Hilde is taking me shopping today."

"O then I'll see you later."

"Okay bye."

"C ya baby."

**

"Please Duo?"

"Hilde I'm busy."

"Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Babe…"

"Duo?" Hilde said in a sexy voice sitting down in his lap and looking into his eyes. "Please?"

"Fine."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she said jumping up and down and running towards the garage.

"The things I do for that women. Hey if you scratch her up you will be so screwed." Duo stopped and thought for a minute (audience stars in shock) "And I mean that in the most literal sense possible." He called watching her drive out of the garage in his brand new convertible. He waved at her as she drove away, "I'll never see that car again." He smirked, "And I wouldn't have it any other way." He walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. "Hey Quatre you busy today? Good that's what I was hoping to hear…listen I have a very interesting idea…"

**

"Come on Jennet it'll be fun." Hilde said dragging Jennet towards the hair solon.

"Yeah it'll be fun." Catharine said walking in.

"I don't know guys I'm not a big fan of changing hair colors. I like my hair."

"We didn't say that you had to change we just think that you should let a professional do it. I mean for the ball- its so much fun Relena hires a man to come in and do all of our hair its so much fun." Catharine squealed.

"Speaking of which aren't we hear to get a dress for me. The ball is tomorrow in case you have forgotten."

"O my gosh I almost forgot we need to get you a dress."

"Come on lets get going." Hilde said pulling her towards a store, "Lets shop!"

**

"Duo why are we doing this again?" Quatre asked as Duo dragged him through the store.

"So we can find out what the girls are wearing to Relena's ball tomorrow."

"So this has nothing to do with Hilde."

"Are you nuts it has everything to do with Hilde." Quatre just shook his head,

"Hey look they're over there." Quatre whispered.

"Sweet!" Duo hid himself behind a rack of cloths. Quatre stood next to him, Duo looked at him. "Quatre get down!" Duo said and yanked on his jacket. 

"Why?"

"Cause they'll see you."

"So?"

"Shh! Keep it down," he looked at Quatre, "You obviously don't go shopping much with girls do you?" Quatre looked at him in a horrified manner.

"Of course I have remember how many sister I have?"

"Oh yeah. But still they see us and we will be caring their bags for the rest of the day." Quatre's face paled.

"Oh no."

"Don't worry pal we will just stay down."

**

"Jennet what do you think about this one?" Hilde said holding the dress up to Jennet. "No I don't think so." Hilde said shaking her head. "What about this one?" Hilde voice drowned out, when Jennet felt a pair of eyes on her. Jennet turned her senses on and tried to locate the direction it was coming from. "Jennet? Jennet? Hello?"

"What?"

"You were ignoring me."

"Oh I'm sorry Hilde…" Jennet turned around and saw the familiar braid of Duo behind a rack of dresses. "But I think I know how to make it up to you." She said turning back around and pointing towards the dress racks.

"I have an idea." A sly smirk appeared on her lips. "Come on." The two headed towards the other side of the store.

**

"Darn I lost sight of them." Duo said.

"What? They're right there." Quatre whispered, pointing towards Catharine and Sally.

"Not them Hilde and Jennet."

"They probably went into the dressing rooms."

"Or maybe there right behind you?" Hilde whispered in Duo's ear.

"Yeah maybe there right…behind…us." The two of them stood up slowly and turned around.

"Busted." Duo said.

"Yep and your personal punishment will come later tonight. But now the two of you will have to carry my bags." Hilde handed her bags to Duo and he grunted and followed her towards the Catharine and Sally.

"Are they always like this?" Jennet asked Quatre.

"Most of the time." Jennet shook her head, when she felt the pair of eyes on her again. Jennet turned around and looked around again. "Jennet are you alright?" Quatre asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm? O I'm fine." Taking her bags Quatre extended his arm. "Shall we join the others?"

"Of course." Jennet said taking his offered arm and headed towards the other girls. A man emerged from behind the dress rack,

"Be careful Jennet…I'm watching you."

**

"What is it?" Jennet asked looking at the food carefully.

"It's a new invention here on Earth called Pizza." Duo informed her.

"Pizza?" Jennet looked at it. "It looks nasty."

"But it tastes great." Hilde said.

"I think I'll grab a salad." Jennet said and looked through the menu. She smirked a little to herself.

"What?" Quatre asked her.

"I can't remember the last time I read English." She smiled again at him. Once again Jennet felt a pair of eyes on her and she turned around looking for the source.

"Jen are you alright?" Quatre asked taking her hand in his. Jennet shook her head.

"Quatre I would really like to leave somethings wrong." Jennet said looking at the crowd.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like someone is watching me." Quatre looked around and saw no one.

"They are just probably admiring your beauty." Quatre said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I would feel a lot better if that was it." Jennet whispered in his ear.

"Come Jen I'll buy you that salad."

"Okay." Jennet and Quatre stood up and headed over to the salad bar. A man wearing deep black sunglasses bumped into her knocking Jennet over,

"Sorry." He said lowering his sunglasses and looking at her. Jennet gasped as the man walked away to afraid to move.

"Jennet are you alright?" Quatre asked shaking her. "Who was that? Jennet talk to me?" Jennet shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I'm fine." She said standing up

"Your sure?" Quatre looked at her still shaking form as the others walked up. "I think we better go home." The others nodded and headed towards the cars.

**

"I don't get it." Heero murmured scratching his head.

"Get what?" Trowa asked.

"How this works." Heero said gesturing towards the Outlaw Star. "She said it was powered by a life force."

"Hey did Quatre give you the blueprints that he found on board. Anyway these are them." Heero took them and began to look over them. Murmuring numbers and calculations to himself.

"This thing is amazing…its more advanced then the Gundams."

"Is that even possible?" Wufia asked leaning over the blue prints. 

"It is now."

"And I can guaranty that it is much more advanced then them." Jim said coming out of the cockpits of a Leo suit rubbing his oil covered hands on a rag, he walked over to the table and pulled out his laptop and typed in a couple of things the Leo roared to life.

"Hey you did it. We thought that thing would never work again." Trowa said. Heero leaned over Jim's shoulder watching the information lay out come over his screen. Jim frowned and shook his head and walked back over to the Leo climbing back in he began to work on it some more.

"O my god." Heero whispered.

"What is it?" Wufia asked.

"According to this the Leo is almost as efficient as a Gundam."

"You're kidding?" Trowa asked.

"I wish I was and it's going up."

"If it keeps going up it become as efficient as a Gundam."

"Hey guys what's going on?" Jennet asked as she and Hilde came into the room.

"That boy of your has just made a miracle by making that Leo over there working." 

"He got it to work?" Hilde asked shocked. "But I couldn't even do that." Jennet shook her head.

"Hey show off get down here before they have your remodel the entire mobile suit force." Jennet called up into the Leo. Jim popped his head out, wiping his hands on a rag he came down from the Leo as every one else came into the room. Jennet ran up to him and through her arms around him and placed a small kiss on his lips. Quatre watched them and a felt a twig of jealousy go through him. He quickly shook it off.

"Hey I was wondering if one of you could give me a tour of the Outlaw Star." Quatre watched as Jennet and Jim exchanged looks.

"Um sure." Jennet said. "Come on." She and Jim started heading towards the ship. 

**

"The other girls watched as Jim came down from the suit and entered the ship with Jennet and Quatre.

"Isn't he a hottie?" Hilde asked watching him in his tight shirt.

"You said it sister." Catharine said.

"Does this make you feel inferior of what?" Duo asked the boys standing with him who all shook their heads. "This is gonna be a long couple of months."

**

They slowly entered the ship. "Any place that you wanna see especially?"

"Yeah the cockpit would be could." Jim and Jennet exchanged nervous glances.

"Um okay." Jim looked at Jennet and nodded and then headed towards the cockpit with Jennet close behind.

"Well this is the cockpit not much to see lets go." Jennet said and began to pull Quatre out of the room.

"I would like to look around if that's alright." Quatre said walking around the room. He stopped in front of a tube filled with lots of strange liquid. "What's that for?" he asked pointing towards it.

"Um…" Jennet said looking at Jim nervously. Quatre looked at them.

"I think I'll just take a look at it." He said walking towards it.

"NO!" Jennet and Jim said at the same time jumping in front of him. Quatre looked at them strangely.

"What's the mater with you two? I'm just gonna take a look."

"Well you see um…" Jim began.

"Um…" Jennet began. "Well…" the two looked at eachother again.

"Well what?" 

"Um…" Jennet said. Suddenly she just through her arms around his neck and kissed him. At first Quatre just stared at Jim who was sending him death glares, previous history showing that death glares were not a good thing (Relena and Heero relationship but that's another story) his first instinct was to pull away. But the way her small body fit into his just felt so right. His mind began to argue, 'come on pull away Jim is gonna kill you.' 'He will not.' 'Will too.' 'Will not.' 'Look it doesn't matter cause your ending this now!' just then Jennet slipped her tongue into his mouth making rational thought fly out the window much less even a complete thought. He closed his eyes letting his emotions take over.

Jennet just stood their arms rapped around Quatre kissing him. For a while she knew that he wouldn't respond but when he did she was totally unprepared for it. He rocked her world. She felt Jim tap her shoulder and she ended the kiss. Quatre just stood there and slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with a dazed expression. Jennet giggled.

"Um what where we doing again?" Quatre asked.

"We were just about to go back and get some dinner…remember Quatre?"

"Oh yeah." He said looking around,

"Come on Quatre." Jennet said taking his arm and leading him out of the cockpit. Jim glared after them, sighed and followed them.

**

Jennet ran down the hall and into her room. Seconds later she heard to male voices out in the hall arguing about her. Suddenly the door flew open and Gene stormed in. he glared at his little sister for several minutes. Then in an icy tone he spoke,

"You kissed him!"

"It was the only way to keep him for looking at Melfina's chamber."

"You kissed him!" Duo stopped in the hallway.

"Yes I kissed Quatre." Duo took off down the hall to where the boys were staying.

"Quatre?"

"Preventers Winner." Jennet told him.

"O so now you're using there first names too. And kissing them-"

"Well I'm sorry I really didn't feel like explaining to him the purpose of Melfina's chamber when they already think that we are amazing. Not to mention that it would but Mel in danger do you realize they haven't even gotten to the stage where they have androids walking around."

"But you kissed him!"

"And it worked." She glared at him, "He wasn't even able to make a complete thought, not to mention that he totally forgot what we were talking about."

"She's got a point Gene." Jim said.

"You were there! And you didn't stop her?!"

"Gene it worked she led him out of the Outlaw and he didn't even know what hit him. If I remember correctly he didn't even remember anything about the ship." Gene razed and eyebrow to his little sister that shrugged her shoulders, 

"He its not my fault that he fell for it."

"Jennet what would we do with out you?"

**

"So Quatre find anything of interest in the Outlaw Star?" Heero asked. Quatre blushed,

"Actually I don't remember."

"Don't remember?" Trowa asked in concern.

"Yeah I remember going into the cockpit talking to Jennet about something and then every thing goes dark and fuzzy then we are back outside the cockpit again."

"In other words you were checking out other things besides the cockpit." Duo said winking at his friend as he bounced into the room.

"What is that suppose to mean baka." Duo snagged an apple from the tray in the middle of the room. He took a big bite and spoke,

"I was passing by Jen's room on my way down here and Gene was yelling at her for it. And its seems to me that Jim isn't to happy about it either."

"Hey she kissed me I didn't do anything." Quatre said holding his hands up defensively.

"Sure…" Heero said

"But then of course you did nothing to stop it." Trowa added.

"Would you if she was kissing you?" no one spoke. "That's what I thought." Quatre said and sat down. "I'm in deep aren't I?"

"You have no idea." Duo said patting him on the soldier. "I'm just waiting for Gene to come in through that door and beat you."

"Thanks Duo I feel so much reassurance, look I'm gonna go get something to eat." Quatre got up and went out the door.

**

Jennet lay on her bed thinking. 'Why did I kiss him? There was another option, but why did I do it.' Jennet growled.

"You know the cafeteria makes really nasty food." Jim said coming into the room. He looked at Jennet and frowned, "Hey what's the matter?" Jennet looked at Ashia sprawled out over the couch and then patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Nothing really, I'm just nervous about the ball tomorrow." She said shaking her head, 'I hate lying!'

"Hey don't worry about it. I'll be there and I bet that dress that you bought will look great on you."

"I hope so." Jennet frowned again.

"And I bet Mr. Winner or rather QUATRE will be there." Jim said in an icy tone and getting up off the bed.

"Jim…" Ashia awoke and looked at the couple.

"I think I'll go find Gene and Melfina." She said quickly and left.

**

Quatre walked down the hall trying to get Jennet's kiss out of his head when Ashia ran into him. "Sorry Mr. Winner." She said sweetly and headed back down the hallway. Quatre walked back down the hall and came across Jennet's room, 

"Now is a good as a time as any to talk to her about that kiss." He stopped cold when he heard to voices arguing on the other side of the door. He leaned in and listened.

**

"That was low Jim and you know it."

"Well excuse me. I just thought that my girlfriend wasn't suppose to kiss other guys."

"It wasn't like I planed it. What did you want me to do let him continue asking questions about how Melfina's life power ran the ship. I'm sorry but I don't want to endanger her life."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KISS HIM!"

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO? LET HIM LOOK AROUND THE SHIP?" they both took several deep breaths to calm themselves. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Jim looked at her and gave a soft smile.

"Hey I should be the one apologizing you have a lot on your mind with Marvin showing up. Just tell me Jennet did that kiss mean anything to you?" Jennet walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck.

"Jim listen to me carefully. I have a whole plan worked into this. You see Quatre- Mr. Winner has some what of a thing for me and if I get close to him maybe he can get the others to let us go. Then we can go back to the way things used to be."

"I must say that that is a very smart plan indeed." He gave her a soft kiss on the nose.

"Now lets see how we can recharge the ship so we can make it look like it runs on fossil fuels."

**

Quatre stood in the hallway mouth wide open, wishing that he hadn't stopped to try to talk to Jennet. His mind slowly turned. 'Melfina is the life force that runs the ship! Jennet is using me?' that one stung his heart, but he shoved it away, 'it doesn't matter it was my job to protect her anyway, now lets go fine Melfina we have some experimenting to do.' He tried to smile but his heart ached in pain.

**

Chapter six yeah! All done, I hope you guys like it. Well there are only a couple more chapter to go till its all done. Poor Quatre its so said what happened to him, makes me wanna cry don't worry there will be a happy ending,

~ Jennet


	7. Downfall of the Outlaw Star

My Heart Will Go On

My Heart Will Go On

Chapter Seven: Downfall of the Outlaw Star

"Hey Quatre where are you going?" Jennet asked as she walked up to Quatre looking through some files and locking a room. He turned and gave her an icy glare. "Quatre?" she asked uncertainly.

"Look." Quatre said taking a step away from her. "I'm on to your little plan, I already know that your using me so if you just leave me alone!" he turned away from her.

"You heard me?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. And it hurt Jennet it really hurt, but you don't care so it doesn't matter." Quatre headed down to the hanger, pulling out his walkie-talkie. "Duo its Quatre, did you find Melfina?…Good…Good…is she in place?…of course…I'll be down there in a moment." Jennet heard the last part of the conversation and decided to follow him to see what he was up to.

**

"Please don't make me do this." Melfina whispered from her place in the cockpit. "Just power up the ship, women." Wufia stated evenly. This was really getting stupid, they kidnapped this Melfina girl and suddenly she was what powered the ship finding out from there scanners that she wasn't even a human she was an android. Wufia shook his head. If they lived through this he almost was scared what would happen if that Gene character found out about there little plan.

"How's she doing?" Came Quatra's voice over the intercom. 

"Fine just fine."

"Tell her to but the ship at maximum power."

"You heard him do it women." Wufia ordered.

"But I-"

"No buts women." Melfina shrunk back a little into her chamber before complying with his demands. 'I'm soo sorry Gene.' Melfina's heart whispered, before using all of her life to power the ship, Wufia watched in horror as her body began to disappear. "Quatre we've got a problem…I'm sending you a visual."

**

On the other side of the base Gene clutched his chest.

"Gene what's wrong?" Jim asked helping his friend up.

"Must find Melfina. NOW!" he grabbed his chest again. "What is happening to me, Jim?"

"Just hang on buddy I'll go find Jennet."

**

Quatre stole a puzzled glance at the visual that was on the computer screen.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Quatre spun around to see Jennet staring at him eyes filled with anger and hate.

"I found out what powered your ship and I'm exploring its debts."

"You're killing her!" Jennet lunged at him giving him a solid punch to the jaw, knocking him over. She raced to the computer trying to contact Melfina or shut down the ship. She ran over to Quatre and grabbed his walkie-talkie, "Wufia! Tell Melfina to stop powering up."

"Sorry I only take orders from Quatre."

"Quatre tell him to stop!" she looked down at Quatre as he slowly started to get up.

"You hit me." He said stunned.

"And I'll do it again if you don't tell him to stop."

"Wufia tell Melfina to stop."

"Alright." The two heard some commotion in the background. "Um Quatre she's not responding."

"What's going on here?" Jim asked.

"They are putting Melfina into fossil orbit!" Jennet shouted.

"There what?"

"You heard me get over here." The two made a scramble to the computers and began typing thing after thing into the computers. "Jim she's not responding…were losing her."

"NO!"

"NOT YET!" Jennet screamed. "Melfina come in! MELFINA!" the line beeped and went dead. Tears blurred her vision as Jennet ran into the ship. Quatre slowly began to walk over to the computers when Jim hit him in the gut sending him to the ground once again. 

"Before I just didn't like you." Jim said grabbing his shirt collar. "Now I hate you." Giving him a shove back to the ground he ran into the ship after Jennet.

**

Jennet ran into the cockpit past Wufia and looked at Melfina's chamber. With one solid kick she sent the entire thing into shatters, spilling Melfina's tattered body out of it, electric light gleaming over her body. Jim came running in panting.

"How is she?" he asked kneeling next to Jennet who was holding Melfina's body.

"She's gone." She said about to cry. 

"Come on." Jim said picking Melfina up and caring out of the ship Jennet and Wufia in tow. When the got out Gene was there looking in utter shock.

"No." he whispered. "NO!" he ran over to them looking at Melfina and hiding himself in her neck. "She can't be gone not yet, not now." Jim pulled Melfina away from him and continued caring her. Gene tried to go after him, but Jennet held him back, she pulled him softly into her arms and the siblings fell into a sobbing heap on the floor.

**

Jennet looked out her window and rubbed her eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail the first time that she remembered doing that in a long time. She went back to the computer that she was working on with Jim and sat back down next to him.

"Hey are you alright?" Jim asked squeezing her knee.

"I'm fine." She said. "How bad are the damages?"

"Pretty bad." He said rubbing his eyes. "Not only did we lose the only source of power that the ship has ever had we also need to fix the inside where she used to be." 

"Can't we just download the lane line into the ships computer and use that as our power source?"

"We could try but I don't know if it will work." Jim said. Jennet once again looked away looking at her brother on the other side of the room. It had been a week since Melfina's death and he wouldn't eat or sleep all he did was sit there and stare into thin air.

"I'm going to the lunch room to try to get Gene to eat. Do you want anything?"

"Um no that's okay." Jim said not taking his eyes away from his computer. Jennet nodded and walked out of the room. Jennet slowly walked down the hallway. When all of sudden she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark room. 

"If you don't let go of me right now you'll be sorry." Jennet whispered to the person holding her.

"Please just let me hold you before you kill me?" the figure asked just above a whisper.

"Quatre?" Jennet whispered in shock. "Let go of me right now!" she said struggling against him.

"Please?" he asked again, and Jennet stopped struggling. She turned around and looked at him and what she saw nearly broke her heart. It seemed that Melfina's death had hit him pretty hard. In his eyes she could see that he was holding back tears of regret.

"Quatre" and before she knew what was happening she had buried her face into his chest and was crying her heart out. In his arms she could feel Quatre shaking with unshed tears. "Quatre?" she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry so sorry. I didn't know that she would die. If I did then I would have never done it. I'm so sorry."

"Quatre its alright you didn't know."

"But it cost someone's life." He whispered back. "How come I always have to be responsible for peoples deaths and the people that I care about get taken away from me."

"O Quatre I'm sorry. If I hadn't said those things none of this would have ever happened." She buried her face in his chest. "And none of it was true either. I was just trying to hide my actions behind a lie. I'm so sorry Quatre I was trying to convince my brother and Jim that I wanted to get out of here just as much as they did. I didn't mean to hurt you. In truth I want to stay here I want to see Earth. I've seen just about everything else. Now I want to see Earth…the place I was born."

"I guess we both did things that we didn't want to do." He said pulling her closer. "What about Jim?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know." He felt her relax in his arms. "Its just all so confusing right now."

"I hope that you can figure it out soon." He said.

"In the meantime what am I gonna do about Gene. He is so depressed, I have to figure out something before its to late."

"And you will Jennet I know you will." Quatre placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I better go." The two left the room with out so much as a goodbye each going there separate ways. Back in the room a man emerged from the shadows.

"Beware Jennet I am getting closer and soon all that you care about will be mine."

**

End of this chapter. What did you guys think? I know that it was kinda depressing but I hope you liked it. The next chapter is called the Ball. And now I would like to know who you think Jennet should be with Jim or Quatre? Its up to you to decide if nobody votes well then to bad for you I'll decide and you may not like it. Well please review

~ Jennet


End file.
